The present invention is directed to a system and method for supplying dry air to a fuel holding tank to thereby inhibit and/or remove water contamination in the fuel holding tank, in particular to inhibit biological growth propagated by the presence of moisture, such as in a biodiesel fuel holding tank.
Fuels, such as biodiesel fuels, are stored in fuel tanks, such as holding tanks, tanks used to transport the fuels by rail or truck, and tanks mounted to equipment such as vehicles to supply fuel for operation thereof. Biodiesel fuels are more susceptible to the formation of biological growth within the tanks, such as in the form of microbes, mold, mildew, or the like. The contamination in turn can degrade the fuel, as well as impact the performance or damage the equipment being supplied.